


busted

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared doesn't want to admit he's getting older.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	busted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: sand
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“You know you can’t just bury your head in the sand, right?” Jensen asks Jared who is pouting under the covers.

“I can too. If I don’t celebrate it, I’m not getting any older,” Jared says, voice muffled as he’s completed engulfed by the bedding, the absolute _child_. He’s definitely not acting any older that’s for sure. 

Jensen rolls his eyes and decides a different tactic is in order.

He starts to pull at the blanket, revealing an inch at a time.

“What if I want to celebrate, Jay?” Jensen says, pitching his voice low.

Jared’s head pops out.

Busted.


End file.
